Real Heroes
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya became a Mew Mew and he had a few opinions on the matter and about his new enemies. This is more of Daisuke's inner thoughts about things instead of a story. Don't flame!


"Real Heroes Don't Kill Without Mercy"

 **This is a monologue of Daisuke Motomiya as a member of the Tokyo Mew Mew team. Please enjoy and review!**

You know, when my family moved to Tokyo and I got hit with a weird beam of light that turned me into something called a Mew Mew, I figured the universe was trying to play some sick joke on me.

After all, I'm a freaking boy!

I thought only girls were supposed to become Mew Mews, but nope, I was proven wrong when I was chosen as a match for the large weasel creature known as a binturong which is an animal that looked like a miniature bear that has whiskers and a long tail like a cat and smells like popcorn.

I decided to deal with my new destiny of being the only male Mew Mew among four pretty teenage girls and one adorable elementary girl.

Soon enough I wasn't the only male member of the team when this douche bag who calls himself the Blue Knight appeared and started saving our fearless team leader named Ichigo.

Of course, I say fearless ironically since the girl is scared easily by quite a few things and I have claws marks from all of the times she's clung to me in fear, but I allowed it since I loved these five girls as my sisters and felt an urge to keep them safe and protected from the dangers of the world, especially since I was the oldest member of the team.

Therefore, when the Blue Knight showed up I was automatically suspicious of this guy and didn't trust him for a second and tried to find out who this guy was and why he seemed to have a creepy obsession with Ichigo.

Mint had said I was being paranoid, but I just knew something was wrong with this guy.

I was proven right when the Blue Knight delivered a fatal injury to Kisshu and I was shocked by how deep the wound was.

The bastard had gone in for a blow that would kill the alien.

Now, I know the aliens were our enemies, but I couldn't help but feel sympathetic to them because our home, planet Earth, had been their home first and they only wanted it back since their new planet was dying out and they needed the Mew Aqua to save their race from going instinct.

Kisshu may also have a weird obsession for Ichigo, but the boy was, like, 12 years old and I'm sure he didn't grow up in a proper environment so he probably doesn't know how to tell someone how he feels for them properly.

The aliens had grown up learning how to fight and kill for survival since a young age while also watching their loved ones die of illness for years, so romance wasn't something they would know about, especially with an abusive ruler like Deep Blue.

Anyway, I feel like Kisshu didn't deserve the killing blow that was landed on him and after everyone was busy praising the Blue Knight for what he did, I went after the green haired alien to check up on him.

I told Ryou and he surprisingly understood my reasons for wanting to go after Kisshu and allowed me to go while also promising not to tell the girls what I was doing.

Jumping onto ExVeemon's back, we searched the city for Kisshu and found him lying in an alley, snow covering his body as he bled out on the ground.

He fought me at first when I approached him and tried to help him off of the ground and offered my coat, but I told him to shut the fuck up and let me help him before he died.

Kisshu was rightfully confused about why I would even bother helping him since we were enemies and I would have the perfect opportunity to finish him off.

It was then that I told him that I was one of the good guys and that meant I didn't attack anyone when they were already down and badly injured.

I don't kick a person when they're down and need someone to help them.

Heroes may kill their enemies, but only if they have no other choice but to do so.

The Blue Knight used unnecessary force when he attacked Kisshu and had no right trying to land a killing blow on the alien who was a young boy.

People like us, the chosen children and the heroes; we don't kill without mercy like the Blue Knight tried to do.

We're meant to protect everyone, the innocent people of the Earth and even our enemies if they needed it.

Real heroes knew how to show mercy.

I could tell my explanation to Kisshu seemed to have an impact on him when I took him back to my house and cleaned his wound and offered him food and water.

He was silent for the rest of his stay and seemed deep in thought over my words to him and the kindness I showed him, obviously not used to it at all and it all confused the poor boy.

A few days later, he took off when he was well enough.

The next time we met on the battle field, I could tell he was still thinking about the way I treated him since he didn't target me or use any of the force he usually did when he battled us.

One day, while I was wandering around the city, I found Kisshu helping an overturned turtle and the sight of it made me smile knowing that my small action of kindness had an impact on the boy and there may be a chance that we could reason with the aliens and appeal to their better nature.

With that happy thought in mind, I watched as Kisshu placed the turtle onto the grass and teleported away before I walked off to the cafe to work with the girls.

The end.


End file.
